1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sutures, and in particular to sutures that include at least one pledget formed therewith of a size to fit snugly in a hole formed into a bone, ligament, or the like.
2. Prior Art
In a surgical procedure for passing a suture into a bone, tendon, ligament, or the like, a hole is generally formed by a needle, or the like, to fit the suture into. Often, to form such hole, a needle, that may be curved or straight, is secured onto the suture end, the suture to follow the needle through the formed hole. Accordingly, as the diameter of the suture and needle junction is greater than the suture diameter, the suture will loosely fit in the hole. Where the suture is under stress, as when it is used to tie a ligament, or the like, onto the bone surface at the hole, the loose fitting suture may move within the hole to become frayed, possibly causing it to fail. The present invention, provides for the inclusion of a pledget, enlarged area, bump, or the like, that is formed in the suture body, that, when that pledget is fitted into the formed hole, provides a tight fit in a hole, resisting damage when a force is applied to the suture, providing for a lower load per unit area on the suture area within the formed hole.
A formation of a enlarged section, pledget, or the like, onto a suture that includes needles connected onto suture ends is not new, and examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,545; 4,981,149; 5,374,268 and 5,383,904. All of which patents show a suture whereon has been secured a raised section, pledget, or the like, that are distinct from the present invention that provides for forming a suture with a pledget type device therein.